This invention is in the field of anti-inflammatory pharmaceutical agents and specifically relates to compounds, compositions and methods for treating inflammation and inflammation-associated disorders, such as arthritis.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic Potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase II (COX II)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
Pyrazoles have been described for use in the treatment of inflammation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142 to Matsuo et al describes 1,5-diaryl pyrazoles, and specifically, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl pyrazole, as having anti-inflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,418 to R. Hamilton describes tricyclic 4,5-dihydrobenz[g]indazoles as pantiinflammatory agents. In addition, R. Hamilton [J. Heterocyclic Chem., 13, 545 (1976)] describes tricyclic 4,5-dihydrobenz[g]indazoles as antiinflammatory agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,155 describes fused tricyclic pyrazoles having a saturated ring bridging the pyrazole and a phenyl radical as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors. European publication EP 477,049, published Mar. 25, 1992, describes [4,5-dihydro-1-phenyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-3-yl]amides as having antipsychotic activity. European publication EP 347,773, published Dec. 27, 1989, describes [4,5-dihydro-1-phenyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-3-yl]propanamides as immunostimulants. M. Hashem et al [J. Med. Chem., 19, 229 (1976)] describes fused tricyclic pyrazoles, having a saturated ring bridging the pyrazole and a phenyl radical, as antibiotics.
Certain substituted pyrazolyl-benzenesulfonamides have been described in the literature as synthetic intermediates. Specifically, 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound as an intermediate for compounds having hypoglycemic activity [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 76, 626 (1987)]. 4-[5-[2-(4-Bromophenyl)-2H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl]-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared from a pyrazoline compound and described as potentially having hypoglycemic activity [H. Mokhtar, Pak. J. Sci. Ind. Res., 31, 762 (1988)]. Similarly, 4-[4-bromo-5-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2H-1,2,3-triazol-4-yl]-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide has been prepared [H. Mokhtar et al, Pak. J. Sci. Ind. Res., 34, 9 (1991)].
The phytotoxicity of pyrazole derivatives is described [M. Cocco et al, Il. Faraco-Ed. Sci., 40, 272 (1985)], specifically for 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3,4-dicarboxylic acid.
The use of styryl pyrazole esters or antidiabetes drugs is described [H. Mokhtar et al, Pharmazie, 33, 649-651 (1978)]. The use of styryl pyrazole carboxylic acids for antidiabetes drugs is described [R. Soliman et al, Pharmazie, 33, 184-5 (1978)]. The use of 4-[3,4,5-trisubstituted-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides as intermediates for sulfonylurea anti-diabetes agents is described, and specifically, 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 72, 1004 (1983)]. A series of 4-[3-substituted methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamides has been prepared as intermediates for anti-diabetes agents, and more specifically, 4-[3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide [H. Feid-Allah, Pharmazie, 36, 754 (1981)]. In addition, 1-(4-[aminosulfonyl]phenyl)-5-phenylpyrazole-3-carboxylic acid has been prepared from the above described 4-[3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide compound [R. Soliman et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 70, 602 (1981)].
A class of compounds useful in treating inflammation-related disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein R1 is selected from aryl and heteroaryl, wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from sulfamyl, halo, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyl, haloalkyl and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, alkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, amidino, cyanoamidino, cyanoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, heterocyclicaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloaralkyl, carboxyhaloalkyl, alkoxycarbonylhaloalkyl, aminocarbonylhaloalkyl, alkylaminocarbonylhaloalkyl, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, N-arylamino, N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, aminoalkyl, N-alkylaminoalkyl, N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, N-arylaminoalkyl, N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, arylthio, aralkylthio, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclic, 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, amidino, cyanoamidino, aminocarbonyl, alkoxy, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, aminocarbonylalkyl, N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, heterocyclicalkyl and aralkyl;
wherein R4 is selected from aralkenyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, amino, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, heterocyclic, cycloalkylalkyl, nitro, acylamino, 
xe2x80x83or wherein R3 and R4 together form 
wherein m is 1 to 3, inclusive;
wherein A is selected from phenyl and five or six membered heteroaryl;
wherein R5 is alkyl;
wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from halo, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, alkyl, alkenyl, N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, haloalkyl, hydrido, hydroxyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, N-alkylaminosulfonyl, amino, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, heterocyclic, cycloalkylalkyl, nitro and acylamino; and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl and aralkyl;
provided R2 and R3 are not identical radicals selected from hydrido, carboxyl and ethoxycarbonyl; further provided that R2 is not carboxyl or methyl when R3 is hydrido and when R4 is phenyl; further provided that R4 is not triazolyl when R2 is methyl; further provided that R4 is not aralkenyl when R2 is carboxyl, aminocarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; further provided that R4 is not phenyl when R2 is methyl and R3 is carboxyl; further provided that R4 is not unsubstituted thienyl when R2 is trifluoromethyl; and further provided that R4 is aryl substituted with sulfamyl or R6 is sulfamyl, when R1 is phenyl not substituted with sulfamyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
The phrase xe2x80x9cfurther providedxe2x80x9d, as used in the above description, is intended to mean that the denoted proviso is not to be considered conjunctive with any of the other provisos.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, compounds of Formula I would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis. Such compounds of Formula I would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, tendinitis, bursitis, and skin related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis. Compounds of Formula I also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as in flammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis and for the prevention of colorectal cancer. Compounds of Formula I would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, hypersensitivity, conjunctivitis, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds are useful as antiinflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects.
The present invention preferably includes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase II over cyclooxygenase I. Preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase II IC50 of less than about 0.2 xcexcM, and also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase II inhibition over cyclooxygenase I inhibition of at least 50, and more preferably of at least 100. Even more preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase I IC50 of greater than about 1 xcexcM, and more preferably of greater than 10 xcexcM. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R1 is selected from aryl selected from phenyl, naphthyl and biphenyl, and five- or six-membered heteroaryl, wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from sulfamyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxyl, lower haloalkyl and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylalkyl, amidino, cyanoamidino, lower cyanoalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxy, lower aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, lower heterocyclicaminocarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, lower aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, lower haloaralkyl, lower carboxyhaloalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylhaloalkyl, lower aminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower alkylaminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonylalkyl, lower alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, N-arylamino, lower N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-arylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower N-alkylaminoalkyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, lower N-arylaminoalkyl, lower N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, arylthio, lower aralkylthio, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl, heterocyclic, 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, lower haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylalkyl, amidino, cyanoamidino, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxy, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonylalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl, lower cycloalkyl, heterocyclic, lower heterocyclicalkyl and lower aralkyl;
wherein R4 is selected from lower aralkenyl, aryl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and five to ten membered heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, lower N-alkylaminosulfonyl, amino, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, five- or six-membered heterocyclic, lower cycloalkylalkyl, nitro, acylamino, 
xe2x80x83or wherein R3 and R4 together form 
wherein m is 1 to 3, inclusive;
wherein A is selected from phenyl and five or six membered heteroaryl;
wherein R5 is lower alkyl;
wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydrido, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, lower N-alkylaminosulfonyl, amino, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, five- or six membered heterocyclic, lower cycloalkylalkyl, nitro and acylamino; and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl and lower aralkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R1 is phenyl, wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from sulfamyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxyl, lower haloalkyl and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl, lower haloaralkyl, lower carboxyhaloalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylhaloalkyl, lower aminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower alkylaminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, N-arylamino, lower N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-arylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower N-alkylaminoalkyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, lower N-arylaminoalkyl, lower N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, arylthio, lower aralkylthio, aminocarbonyl, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, lower aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, cyano, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkoxy, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, lower N-alkylaminosulfonyl, N-arylaminosulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminosulfonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl and lower cycloalkyl;
wherein R4 is selected from lower aralkenyl, aryl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and five to ten membered heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, lower alkylaminosulfonyl, amino, lower M-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, five or six membered heterocyclic, lower cycloalkylalkyl, nitro, 
xe2x80x83or wherein R3 and R4 together form 
wherein m is 2;
wherein A is selected from phenyl and five or six membered heteroaryl;
wherein R5 is lower alkyl;
wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, amino, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, lower cycloalkylalkyl and nitro; and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl and lower aralkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
An even more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R1 is phenyl, wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from sulfamyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl, lower haloaralkyl, lower carboxyhaloalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylhaloalkyl, lower aminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower alkylaminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, N-arylamino, lower N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-arylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower N-alkylaminoalkyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, lower N-arylaminoalkyl, lower N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower alkylthio, arylthio, lower aralkylthio, aminocarbonyl, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, lower heterocyclicaminocarbonyl, lower aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, cyano, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl and lower cycloalkyl;
wherein R4 is selected from lower aralkenyl, aryl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and five to ten membered heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, amino, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, five or six membered heterocyclic, lower cycloalkylalkyl, nitro, 
xe2x80x83or wherein R3 and R4 together form 
wherein m is 2;
wherein A is selected from phenyl and five membered heteroaryl;
wherein R5 is lower alkyl;
wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, sulfamyl, amino and nitro; and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl and lower aralkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds which consists of compounds wherein R1 is phenyl substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkyl, sulfamyl and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl, lower haloaralkyl, lower carboxyhaloalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylhaloalkyl, lower aminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower alkylaminocarbonylhaloalkyl, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, N-arylamino, lower N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino, lower N-alkyl-N-arylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower N-alkylaminoalkyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, lower N-arylaminoalkyl, lower N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-aralkylaminoalkyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkyl, lower alkoxy aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower alkylthio, arylthio, lower aralkylthio, aminocarbonyl, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, lower aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, 
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, halo, cyano, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, lower alkylsulfonyl and lower cycloalkyl;
wherein R4 is selected from lower aralkenyl, aryl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and five to ten membered heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower haloalkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkoxy, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, amino, lower N-alkylamino, lower N,N-dialkylamino, five or six membered heterocyclic, lower cycloalkylalkyl, nitro, 
wherein R5 is lower alkyl; and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl and lower aralkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R1 is phenyl, substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, sulfamyl and 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, hexyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, cyanomethyl, ethoxycarbonylcyanoethenyl, 1,1-difluoro-1-phenylmethyl, 1,1-difluoro-1-phenylethyl, difluoroacetyl, methoxycarbonyldifluoromethyl, difluoroacetamidyl, N,N-dimethyldifluoroacetamidyl, N-phenyldifluoroacetamidyl, N-ethylamino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-phenylamino, N-benzylamino, N-phenylethylamino, N-methyl-N-benzylamino, N-ethyl-N-phenylamino, N-methyl-N-phenylamino, aminomethyl, N-methylaminomethyl, N,N-dimethylaminomethyl, N-phenylaminomethyl, N-benzylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-phenylaminomethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methylthio, phenylthio, benzylthio, N-methylurea, N-methylthiourea, N-methylacetamidyl, urea, ureamethyl, thiourea, thioureamethyl, acetamidyl, N-phenylthioureamethyl, N-benzylthioureamethyl, N-methylthioureamethyl, N-phenylureamethyl, N-benzylureamethyl, N-methylureamethyl, N-phenylacetamidylmethyl, N-benzylacetamidylmethyl, N-methylacetamidylmethyl, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylmethyl, N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-isopropylaminocarbonyl, N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butylaminocarbonyl, N-isobutylaminocarbonyl, N-tert-butylaminocarbonyl, N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-(3-fluorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(4-methylphenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(3-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(4-methoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, cyclopentylaminocarbonyl, cyclohexylaminocarbonyl, carboxymethylaminocarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonylmethylaminocarbonyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxymethyl, and hydroxypropyl;
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, hexyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, cyano, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfonyl, N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxymethyl, and hydroxyethyl; and
wherein R4 is selected from phenylethenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, cycloheptyl, 1-cyclohexenyl, 2-cyclohexenyl, 3-cyclohexenyl, 4-cyclohexenyl, 1-cyclopentenyl, 4-cyclopentenyl, benzofuryl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuryl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl, benzothienyl, indenyl, indanyl, indolyl, dihydroindolyl, chromanyl, benzopyran, thiochromanyl, benzothiopyran, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl and pyrazinyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, hexyl, ethylenyl, propenyl, methylsulfonyl, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, bromodifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, methylenedioxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, sulfamyl, methylaminosulfonyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxyisopropyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, trifluoromethoxy, amino, N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, formylamino, methylcarbonylamino, trifluoroacetamino, piperadinyl, piperazinyl, morpholino, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, nitro, 
xe2x80x83and
wherein R7 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, phenyl and benzyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a second subclass of compounds of high interest wherein R1 is phenyl substituted at a substitutable position with sulfamyl; wherein R2 is selected from lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, lower N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonyl, lower N-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl and lower hydroxyalkyl; wherein R3 and R4 together form 
wherein m is 2; wherein A is selected from phenyl and five membered heteroaryl; and wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, amino and nitro; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R2 is selected from fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, cyano, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, aminocarbonyl, N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-isopropylaminocarbonyl, N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butylaminocarbonyl, N-isobutylaminocarbonyl, N-tert-butylaminocarbonyl, N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-(3-fluorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(4-methylphenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(3-chlorophenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(4-methoxyphenyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, cyclohexylaminocarbonyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxymethyl and hydroxyethyl; wherein A is selected from phenyl, furyl and thienyl; and wherein R6 is one or more radicals selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methylsulfonyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, methoxy, methylenedioxy, ethoxy, propoxy, n-butoxy, amino, and nitro; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a third subclass of compounds of high interest wherein R1 is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, and five- or six-membered heteroaryl, wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxyl and lower haloalkyl; wherein R2 is selected from lower haloalkyl; wherein R3 is hydrido; and wherein R4 is aryl substituted at a substitutable position with sulfamyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein R1 is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl and pyrazinyl; wherein R1 is substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichloropropyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and n-butoxy; wherein R2 is selected from fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, difluoroethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl; wherein R3 is hydrido; and wherein R4 is phenyl substituted at a substitutable position with sulfamyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula II: 
wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl and hydroxyalkyl;
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylsulfonyl and halo; and
wherein R4 is selected from aralkenyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, cyano, nitro, haloalkyl, alkyl, hydroxyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, carboxyl, cycloalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, heterocyclic and amino;
provided R2 and R3 are not both hydrido; further provided that R2 is not carboxyl or methyl when R3 is hydrido and when R4 is phenyl; further provided that R4 is not triazolyl when R2 is methyl; further provided that R4 is not aralkenyl when R2 is carboxyl, aminocarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl; further provided that R4 is not phenyl when R2 is methyl and R3 is carboxyl; and further provided that R4 is not unsubstituted thienyl when R2 is trifluoromethyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula II wherein R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, lower cyanoalkyl, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower cycloalkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylaminocarbonyl, lower aralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonyl, lower aminocarbonylalkyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenyl and lower hydroxyalkyl;
wherein R3 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, cyano, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkylsulfonyl and halo; and
wherein R4 is selected from aralkenyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and heterocyclic; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from halo, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl, cyano, nitro, lower haloalkyl, lower alkyl, hydroxyl, lower alkenyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, carboxyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkylamino, lower dialkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, sulfamyl, five or six membered heterocyclic and amino; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
4-[5-(4-(N-ethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-methyl-4-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)-3-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)-3-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)-3-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(3-chloro-4-(N,N-diethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-diethylamino)-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-fluorophenyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-chlorophenyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-methylphenyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-fluorophenyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-chlorophenyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-methylphenyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-fluorophenyl]-N-methylthiourea;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-chlorophenyl]-N-methylthiourea;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-3-methylphenyl]-N-methylthiourea;
4-[5-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chloro-3-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methyl-3-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[3-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[3-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-4-fluorophenyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[3-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-4-methylphenyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[3-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-4-fluorophenyl]-N-methylthiourea;
4-[5-(2-(N-ethyl-N-methylamino)-4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-4-methylphenyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-4-fluorophenyl]-N-methylthiourea;
4-[5-(1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(7-fluoro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1-ethyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(7-methyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(7-chloro-1-methyl-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3-dihydro-1-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(7-fluoro-1-methyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-aminomethyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide; 4-[3-(N-methylamino)methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N,N-dimethylamino)methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(N-phenylamino)methyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N-benzylamino)methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N-methyl-N-phenylamino)methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]acetamide;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-phenylacetamide;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-benzylacetamide;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]urea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-methylurea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-phenylurea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-benzylurea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]thiourea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-methylthiourea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-phenylthiourea;
N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-N-benzylthiourea;
4-[4-methoxy-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-methylthio-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(N-methylamino)-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(N,N-dimethylamino)-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-methoxy-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-ethoxy-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-phenoxy-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-benzyloxy-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-methylthio-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-benzylthio-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N-methylamino)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N,N-dimethylamino)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]acetamide;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-methylacetamide;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-benzylacetamide;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]urea;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-methylurea;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-benzylurea;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]thiourea;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-methylthiourea;
N-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-benzylthiourea;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(1,1-difluoro-1-phenylmethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(1,1-difluoro-2-phenylethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetic acid;
methyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetate; 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetamide;
N,N-dimethyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetamide;
N-phenyl-1-[4-(aminosulfanyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-acetic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-difluoroacetic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-acetic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-acetic acid;
(R)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
(S)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
(R)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
(S)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
(R)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
(S)-2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-methylpropanoic acid;
2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-methylpropanoic acid;
2-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-methylpropanoic acid;
2-fluoro-4-[5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-fluoro-4-[5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-methyl-4-[5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-methyl-4-[-phenyl-3-trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
ethyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
ethyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
isopropyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-aminophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid;
tert-butyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
propyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
butyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
isobutyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
pentyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-bromophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-flourophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
methyl-1-[4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3,5-difluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
N-[4-methylphenyl]-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[3-chlorophenyl]-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[3-flourophenyl]-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[3-flourophenyl]-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
phenylmethyl N-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carbonyl]glycinate;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-bromophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-phenyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[4-methoxyphenyl)-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[4-methylphenyl)-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N,N-dimethyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methyl-1-ethyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-phenyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methyl-N-phenyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-ethyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-isopropyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-propyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-butyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-isobutyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-tert-butyl-1-[(4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-pentyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-cyclohexyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-cyclopentyl-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(pyrrolidinocarboxamide)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(piperidinocarboxamide)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-(2-pyridyl)-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methyl-N-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylthiophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-[[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)carbonyl]glycine;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-bromo-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
4-[5-(4-bromophenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-methylthiophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-bromo-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-nitrophenyl)-3-(cyano)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-bromo-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-cyano-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(3,5-difluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-fluoro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methylsulfonyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-ethyl-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-methyl-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-ethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-ethyl-5-(methoxy-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-ethyl-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-cyclopropyl-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-ethyl-5-(3-fluoro-4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-hydroxymethyl-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-methyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-fluoro-5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-(difluoromethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-3-(difluoromethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-cyano-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-bromo-3-cyano-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
ethyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-bromo-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
ethyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-bromo-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
methyl [1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-5-(3-bromo-4-methoxyphenyl)-4-chloro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-bromo-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-bromo-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylic acid;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylic acid;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carboxylic acid;
4-[4-chloro-3-isopropyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-3-hydroxymethyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-hydroxymethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]propanoic acid;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-cyanophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-3-trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-bromophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-nitrophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-aminophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifuoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chloro-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-ethylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[-5(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-bromo-4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxy-5-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-ethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluoro-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxy-3-(1-propenyl)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxy-3-propylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-difluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-cyclopropylmethyl-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-[4-(4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzoic acid;
4-[5-(3-methyl-4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(N-methylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-amino-4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
methyl-4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzoate;
4-[1-(4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzamide;
4-[5-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4,6-trifluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-methylthiophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methylsulfinylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-methylsulfinylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylsulfinylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluoro-3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-isopropylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
N-[4-[1-(4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl]acetamide;
N-[4-[1-(4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl]formamide;
N-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl]trifluoroacetamide;
4-[5-(4-[N-methylaminosulfonyl]phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-n-butoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(aminosulfonyl]phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3-difluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5-difluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4-trifluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5,6-trifluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4,6-tetrafluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(pentafluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4-trichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4,5-trichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4,5-trichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5,6-trichlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4,5-tetrachlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4,6-tetrachlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,5,6-tetrachlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-isobutylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(1-morpholino)phenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzoic acid;
methyl 4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzoate;
4-[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzamide;
4-[5-(2-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-cyanophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chloro-3-methylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-difluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-difluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-bromo-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-bromo-2-thienyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1-cyclohexenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(cyclohexyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(biphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1,4-benzodioxan-6-yl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methylcyclohexyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(methyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methyl-1-cyclopentenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(benzofuran-2-yl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-pyrazinyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-(morpholino)phenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5-dimethyl-3-furyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-methyl-2-furyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1-chloro-1-methyl-4-cyclohexyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dibromo-4-methylcyclohexyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-methoxycyclohexyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-thienyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,4-dimethyl-3-thienyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,5-dichloro-3-thienyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(benzofuran-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[5-bromo-2-thienyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-indanyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-methyl-2-thienyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1-cyclohexenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-benzothienyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-6-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzothiopyran-6-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-phenylethenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methyl-1,3-benzodioxol-6-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methyl-1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-pyrazinyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(biphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphth-6-yl])-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-naphthyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-thiazolyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-oxazolyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(cyclohexyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(cyclopentyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(cycloheptyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(1-cyclopentenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-furyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(2-pyridyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-pyridyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(6-methyl-3-pyridyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-pyridyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-cyclohexenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-cyclohexenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylcyclohex-4-ene-1-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-chloro-2-furyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(5-bromo-2-furyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(6-methoxy-2-naphthyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(heptafluoropropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(chlorodifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(pentafluoroethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(chloromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(chlorodifluoromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(phenyl)-3-(fluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-dichloromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(bromodifluoromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(fluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(chloromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(dichloromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(dichlorofluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trichloromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl-3-(1,1-difluoroethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(1,1-difluoropropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(1,1-dichloroethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(1,1-dichloropropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-nitro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(amidino)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(methylsulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-methyl-aminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(imidazolyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(2-pyridyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-cyanoamidino)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(tetrazolyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(phenylsulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-phenylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N,N-dimethylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-methyl-N-phenylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-ethylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-isopropylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-methyl-N-ethylaminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-methyl-N-(3-chlorophenyl)aminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(N-methyl-N-(2-pyridyl)aminosulfonyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-isobutyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(3-hydroxypropyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(3-hydroxypropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(3-hydroxypropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(2-hydroxyisopropyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-propanoic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-propanoic acid;
1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-propanamide;
methyl 1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-propanoate;
4-[3-(3-hydroxymethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3-hydroxymethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(3-hydroxymethyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3,5-dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(3-hydroxymethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(3-hydroxymethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
ethyl 3-[1-(4-aminosulfonyphenyl)-5-(phenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-cyano-2-propenoate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(chloro)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(bromo)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(fluoro)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-1H-benz[indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4,5-dihydro-3-(trifluoromethyl-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4,5-dihydro-7-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4,5-dihydro-6,8-dimethyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4,5-dihydro-6,8-dimethoxy-3-(trifuoromethyl)-1H-benz[g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
methyl[1-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)-4,5-dihydro-7-methoxy-1H-benz[g]indazol-3-yl]carboxylate;
4-(4,5-dihydro-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-thieno[3,2,g]indazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-phenyl-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide; and
4-[1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]benzenesulfonamide.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula II consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(difluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-cyano-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(difluoromethyl)-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(hydroxymethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide; and
4-[5-(4-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where the term xe2x80x9calkyl xe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, it embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include ethenyl, n-propenyl, butenyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having 1-6 carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy radical. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having two or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. More preferred alkoxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or two alkoxy radicals. Examples of such radicals include methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, methoxybutyl and methoxypropyl. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyakylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy and fluoropropoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms [e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. morpholinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.]. Examples of partially saturated heterocyclic radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclic radicals. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclic radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals include unsaturated 5 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl [e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.], tetrazolyl [e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl [e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, etc.; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 5- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.]; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.] and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such used bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 3 substituents such as lower alkyl, hydroxy, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino. Preferred heterocyclic radicals include five to ten membered fused or unfused radicals. More preferred examples of heteroaryl radicals include benzofuryl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, dihydroindolyl, chromanyl, benzopyran, thiochromanyl, benzothiopyran, benzodioxolyl, benzodioxanyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, and pyrazinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals as defined above, attached to a sulfonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include phenylsulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidyl,xe2x80x9d whether alone or used with terms such as xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d, denotes a sulfonyl radical substituted with an amine radical, forming a sulfonamide (xe2x80x94SO2NH2). The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d denote sulfamyl radicals substituted, respectively, with one alkyl radical, or two alkyl radicals. More preferred alkylaminosulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylaminosulfonyl radicals include N-methylaminosulfonyl, N-ethylaminosulfonyl and N-methyl-N-ethylaminosulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d denote sulfamyl radicals substituted, respectively, with one aryl radical, or one alkyl and one aryl radical. More preferred N-alkyl-N-arylaminosulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower N-alkyl-N-arylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower N-alkyl-N-aryl aminosulfonyl radicals include N-methyl-phenylaminosulfonyl and N-ethyl-phenylaminosulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The terms xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace radicals having a carboxy radical as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical. The alkanoyl radicals may be substituted or unsubstituted, such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl (propanoyl), butanoyl (butyryl), isobutanoyl (isobutyryl), valeryl (pentanoyl), isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl or the like. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carbonyl radical substituted with an alkyl radical. More preferred alkylcarbonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methylcarbonyl and ethylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes an alkyl radical substituted with an xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d radical. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. Preferably, xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxy radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d ester radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, as defined above substituted to an alkyl radical. More preferred alkoxycarbonylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d having lower alkoxycarbonyl radicals as defined above attached to one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonylalkyl radicals include methoxycarbonylmethyl, tert-butoxycarbonylethyl, and methoxycarbonylethyl. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d when used by itself or with other terms such as xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-hydroxyaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-hydroxyaminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denote aminocarbonyl radicals which have been substituted with one alkyl radical Ana with two alkyl radicals, respectively. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d having lower alkyl radicals as described above attached to an aminocarbonyl radical. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denote aminocarbonyl radicals substituted, respectively, with one aryl radical, or one alkyl and one aryl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with aminocarbonyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9cN-cycloalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denoted aminocarbonyl radicals which have been substituted with at least one cycloalkyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d having lower cycloalkyl radicals of three to seven carbon atoms, attached to an aminocarbonyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aminoalkyl radicals having the nitrogen atom substituted with an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d denotes an xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90N)xe2x80x94NH2 radical. The term xe2x80x9ccyanoamidinoxe2x80x9d denotes an xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94CN)xe2x80x94NH2 radical. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclic-substituted alkyl radicals. More preferred heterocyclicalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocyclicalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and a heterocyclic radical. Examples include such radicals as pyrrolidinylmethyl, pyridylmethyl and thienylmethyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferable aralkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having three to ten carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to seven carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated cyclic radicals having three to ten carbon atoms, such as cyclobuteryl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl and cycloheptenyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio, (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94). The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 atom. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. More preferred aminoalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d having one to six carbon atoms. Examples include aminomethyl, aminoethyl and aminobutyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aminoalkyl radicals having the nitrogen atom substituted with at least one alkyl radical. More preferred alkylaminoalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d having one to six carbon atoms attached to a lower aminoalkyl radical as described above. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminoxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one alkyl radical and with two alkyl radicals, respectively. More preferred alkylamino radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having one or two alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms, attached to a nitrogen atom. Suitable xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d may be mono or dialkylamino such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two aralkyl radicals, such as N-benzylamino. The xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aralkyl-N-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one aralkyl and one alkyl radical, or one aryl and one alkyl radical, respectively, to an amino group. The terms xe2x80x9cN-arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aralkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one aryl radical or one aralkyl radical, respectively, and having the amino group attached to an alkyl radical. More preferred arylaminoalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d having the arylamino radical attached to one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylaminomethyl and N-phenyl-N-methylaminomethyl. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkyl-N-arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN-aralkyl-N-alkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d denote N-alkyl-N-arylamino and N-alkyl-N-aralkylamino groups, respectively, and having the amino group attached to alkyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone, or within a term such as xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d, denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. The term xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces an amino radical substituted with, an acyl group. An examples of an xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d radical is acetylamino or acetamido (CH3C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) where the amine may be further substituted with alkyl, aryl or aralkyl. The term xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals of six to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d is phenylthio. The term xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals as described above, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d is benzylthio. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an oxygen atom. Examples of such radicals include phenoxy. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces oxy-containing aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. More preferred aralkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having phenyl radicals attached to lower alkoxy radical as described above. The term xe2x80x9chaloaralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals as defined above attached to haloalkyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces carboxyalkyl radicals as defined above having halo radicals attached to the alkyl portion. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylhaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxycarbonyl radicals as defined above substituted on a haloalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylhaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aminocarbonyl radicals as defined above substituted on a haloalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylhaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkylaminocarbonyl radicals as defined above substituted on a haloalkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylcyanoalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxycarbonyl radicals as defined above, and a cyano radical, both substituted on an alkenyl radical. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces aminocarbonyl radicals substituted with carboxyalkyl radicals, as defined above. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxycarbonylalkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d embraces aminocarbonyl radicals substituted with aryl-substituted alkoycarbonyl radicals, as defined above. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkyl radicals having three to ten carbon atoms attached to an alkyl radical, as defined above. More preferred cycloalkylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having cycloalkyl radicals attached to lower alkyl radicals as defined above. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, and cyclohexylethyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkenylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals attached to alkenyl radicals having two to ten carbon atoms, such as phenylbutenyl, and phenylethenyl or styryl.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of inflammation and inflammation-associated disorders, such as arthritis, comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a therapeutic method of treating inflammation or inflammation-associated disorders in a subject, the method comprising administering to a subject having such inflammation or disorder a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuoroic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicyclic, salicyclic, 4-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicyclic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of formula I include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-VIII, wherein the R1-R7 substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of tetrasubstituted pyrazoles from starting material 1. In step 1 of synthetic Scheme I, the phenyl-methyl ketone (1) is treated with a base and an alkylating reagent (R3X, where X represents a leaving group such as tosyl) to give the substituted ketone (2). In step 2, the substituted ketone (2) is treated with base, such as sodium methoxide, and an acylating reagent such as an ester (R2CO2CH3), or ester equivalent (R2CO-imidazole, to give the intermediate diketone (3) in a procedure similar to that developed by Reid and Calvin, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 72, 2948-2952 (1950). In step 3, the diketone (3) is reacted with a substituted hydrazine in acetic acid or an alcoholic solvent to give a mixture of pyrazoles (4) and (5). Separation of the desired pyrazole (4) can be achieved by chromatography or recrystallization. 
Synthetic Scheme II shows the preparation of compounds embraced by Formula I, where R3 is a hydrogen atom. In step 1, ketone (1) is treated with a base, preferably NaOMe or NaH, and an ester, or ester equivalent, to form the intermediate diketone (6) which is used without further purification. In step 2, diketone (6) in an anhydrous protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol or acetic acid, is treated with the hydrochloride salt or the free base of a substituted hydrazine at reflux for 10 to 24 hours to afford a mixture of pyrazoles (7) and (8). Recrystallization from diethyl ether/hexane or chromatography affords (7), usually as a light yellow or tan solid. 
Synthetic scheme III shows the procedure for preparation of 4,5-dihydrobenz[g]indazole compounds embraced by Formula I. In step 1, ethyl trifluoroacetate is reacted with base, such as 25% sodium methoxide in a protic solvent, such as methanol, and a 1-tetralone derivative (9) to give the intermediate diketone (10). In stem 2, the diketone (10) in an anhydrous protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol or acetic acid, is treated with the free base or hydrochloride salt of a substituted hydrazine at reflux for 24 hours to afford a mixture of pyrazoles (11) and (12). Recrystallization gives the 4,5-dihydrobenz[g]indazolyl-benzenesulfonamide (11). 
Synthetic Scheme IV shows the preparation of pyrazole compounds (13), where R3 is chlorine, from the available pyrazole compounds (7), where R3 is hydrogen. Chlorination results from passing a stream of chlorine gas at room temperature through a solution containing (7). 
Synthetic Scheme V shows the preparation of substituted ketones 18 which are not commercially available as used in Scheme I. The ketones can be prepared by standard Friedel-Craft acylation of the starting substituted benzenes 14 with acid chlorides or anhydrides 15. Alternatively, the ketones can be prepared from phenylcarbonitriles 16 by standard organometallic techniques where M represents metals such as lithium, magnesium, and the like. An alternative organometallic route is shown from the aldehydes 17 where M represents metals such as lithium, magnesium, and the like. Oxidation with a suitable oxidizing agent, such as CrO3, follows to produce the ketones. 
Synthetic Scheme VI shows an alternative regioselective method of constructing the pyrazole 21. Commercially available enones 19 can be epoxidized to give epoxyketones 20, which are treated with 4-sulfonamidophenylhydrazine hydrochloride to provide the pyrazole 21. 
Synthetic Scheme VII shows the preparation of pyrazoles 23 (where R4 is 3-amino-4-substituted phenyl) from starting material 22. Appropriate 5-(4-substituted aryl)pyrazoles can be nitrated next to the R-group under standard nitration conditions and the nitro group reduced to the amino group, preferably with hydrazine and Pd/C. The amino compounds can be further manipulated by alkylation of the amino group. 
Synthetic Scheme VIII shows the preparation of pyrazoles 26 from esters 24. Reduction of the ester 24 to the alcohol, preferably with lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) followed by oxidation, preferably with MnO2, gives the aldehyde 25. Various nucleophiles (such as hydroxamates and 1,3-dicarbonyl compounds) can be condensed with the aldehyde to give the desired oximes or olefins 26.